Stories After Finn breaks up With Flame Princess Part 1
by Johnathan Doe Scrine
Summary: This is a story i wrote after watching Earth & Water episode.


P#A#R#T# #1#:# #T#H#E# #M#E#E#T#I#N#G#.##

#A#n#o#t#h#e#r# #n#o#r#m#a#l# #d#a#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #L#a#n#d# #o#f# #O#o#o#.# #I#n# #t#h#e# #t#r#e#e# #h#o#u#s#e#s#,# #F#i#n#n# #a#n#d# #J#a#k#e# #w#e#r#e# #p#l#a#y#i#n#g# #B#M#O#.# #S#u#d#d#e#n#l#y#,# #F#i#n#n# #s#a#i#d#:##  
# #-#J#a#k#e#,# #I# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #m#i#s#s# #F#l#a#m#e# #P#r#i#n#c#e#s#s#.##  
# #-#B#u#t# #F#i#n#n#,# #y#o#u# #s#a#i#d# #v#e#r#y# #b#a#d# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #h#e#r#,# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #w#o#u#l#d# #o#n#l#y# #k#n#o#w#,# #m#a#y#b#e#.#.#.# #J#a#k#e# #s#a#i#d#.##  
# #-#U#h#,# #m#a#n#!# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #t#h#o#s#e# #p#r#e#m#o#t#i#o#n# #d#r#e#a#m#s# #i# #h#a#d#.# #T#H#O#S#E# #D#R#E#A#M#S# #W#E#R#E# #R#E#A#L#L#Y# #S#T#U#P#I#D#.# #J#U#S#T# #B#E#C#A#U#S#E# #O#F# #T#H#E#M#,# #A#N#D# #N#O#W# #T#H#E# #O#N#E# #I# #L#O#V#E# #B#R#O#K#E# #U#P# #W#I#T#H# #M#E#!# #F#i#n#n# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #a#l#o#u#d#.##  
# #-#D#u#d#e#!# #T#h#o#s#e# #d#r#e#a#m#s# #w#e#r#e# #m#a#d#e# #b#y# #C#o#s#m#i#c# #O#w#l#,# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#h#r#e#e# #C#o#u#n#c#i#l#o#r#.# #T#H#o#s#e# #d#r#e#a#m#s# #a#r#e# #v#e#r#y# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l#.# #O#t#h#e#r# #C#o#u#n#c#i#l#o#r#s# #a#r#e# #P#r#i#s#m#o# #a#n#d# #U#l#t#i#m#a#t#e# #W#i#z#a#r#d#.##  
# #-#W#h#o#'#s# #U#l#t#i#m#a#t#e# #W#i#z#a#r#d#?##  
# #-#L#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #m#o#s#t# #p#o#w#e#r#f#u#l# #W#i#z#a#r#d# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #d#i#m#e#n#s#i#o#n#.##  
#A#s# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #t#a#l#k#i#n#g#,# #s#o#m#e#b#o#d#y# #k#n#o#c#k#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.# #F#i#n#n# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #P#B#.##  
# #-#H#e#y#,# #F#i#n#n#.##  
# #-#H#e#y# #P#B#.##  
# #-#I#'#m# #h#e#r#e# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #t#a#x#e#s#.##  
# #-#S#u#r#e#,# #j#u#s#t# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#e# #l#o#o#t#.##  
# #O#u#t#s#i#d#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#r#e#e# #h#o#u#s#e#,# #o#f# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a#,# #o#f# #t#h#e# #L#a#n#d# #o#f# #O#o#o#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a# #t#h#i#n#g# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#e#t#e#o#r# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t#.# #W#h#e#n# #i#t# #l#a#n#d#e#d#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o# #c#r#a#s#h#.# #I#n#s#t#e#a#d# #o#f# #a# #r#o#c#k#,# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a# #d#u#d#e#.##  
#H#e#'#s# #t#a#l#l#,# #b#r#u#n#e#t#t#e#,# #w#h#i#t#e# #a#n#d# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #h#a#n#d#s#o#m#e# #w#i#t#h# #m#y#s#t#i#c# #e#y#e#s#.# #H#e# #i#s# #a# #h#u#m#a#n#.# #T#h#e#n# #h#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #d#i#s#a#p#e#a#r#e#d# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #a# #s#o#u#n#d#,# #m#o#v#e#m#e#n#t#,# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #b#u#t# #s#i#l#e#n#c#e#.# #U#s#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #m#a#g#i#c# #p#o#w#e#r##  
#h#e# #t#e#l#e#p#o#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#e# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m#,# #h#e# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #m#e#e#t# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #w#h#o# #i#s# #v#e#r#y# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #t#o# #h#i#m#.##  
# #-#W#h#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#?# #T#h#e# #f#l#a#m#e# #g#u#a#r#d# #a#s#k#e#d##  
# #-#I#'#m# #J#o#h#n# #D#o#e##  
# #-#Y#o#u# #a#g#a#i#n#.# #H#a#v#e#n#t# #s#e#e#n# #y#o#u# #f#o#r# #l#i#k#e# #4# #y#e#a#r#s##  
# #-#Y#e#a#h#,# #i# #w#a#s# #h#a#v#i#n#g# #a# #w#o#r#k# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #p#e#s#k#y# #a#l#i#e#n# #S#c#r#i#n#e#.# #I#m# #h#e#r#e# #t#o# #m#e#e#t# #F#l#a#m#e# #P#r#i#n#c#e#s#s#.##  
# #-#S#h#e#'#s# #F#l#a#m#e# #K#i#n#g# #n#o#w#.##  
# #-#W#H#A#T#!# #W#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #h#e#r#?##  
# #-#G#o# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #a#n#d# #a#s#k# #h#e#r#.##  
# #-#O#k##  
#J#o#h#n#'#s# #f#a#c#e# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #l#o#o#k# #v#e#r#y# #w#e#l#l# #a#t# #t#h#a#t# #t#i#m#e#.# #H#e# #w#a#s# #n#e#r#v#o#u#s#,# #s#c#a#r#y# #a#n#d# #w#o#r#r#i#e#d# #a#b#o#u#t# #h#e#r#.# #A#s# #J#o#h#n# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #i#n#,# #h#e# #s#a#w# #F#P#'#s# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #w#a#s# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #t#h#e# #l#a#n#t#e#r#n#.# #A#n#d# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h# #i#t#s# #w#a#s# #F#P#.##  
# #-#F#P#!##  
# #-#J#o#h#n#!##  
#J#o#h#n# #r#a#n# #t#o# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#u#g# #h#e#r#.# #S#i#n#c#e# #h#e# #i#s# #a# #w#i#z#a#r#d# #s#o# #h#e# #h#a#d# #m#a#d#e# #a# #i#n#v#i#s#i#b#l#e# #f#l#a#m#e# #s#h#i#e#l#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m#.##  
# #-#W#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d#?# #W#h#y# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #k#i#n#g#?# #I# #h#a#v#e# #g#o#n#e# #f#o#r# #t#o#o# #l#o#n#g# #a#m# #I#?##  
# #-#J#u#s#t# #4# #y#e#a#r#s#.# #M#a#n#y# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #c#a#n# #c#h#a#n#g#e# #w#i#t#h#i#n# #t#h#a#t# #t#i#m#e#.##  
# #-#J#u#s#t# #s#k#i#p# #t#h#e# #"#k#i#n#g#"# #p#a#r#t#.# #D#o# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #a# #a# #b#o#y#f#r#i#e#n#d# #y#e#t#?##  
#F#P# #w#a#s# #s#i#l#e#n#t# #f#o#r# #a# #f#e#w# #s#e#c#o#n#d#.# #S#h#e# #f#e#l#t# #p#o#i#g#n#a#c#y# #i#n# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s#.##  
# #-#I# #h#a#d# #a# #b#o#y#f#r#i#e#n#d#.# #B#u#t# #w#e# #b#r#o#k#e# #u#p# #a# #f#e#w# #w#e#e#k#s# #a#g#o#.#.#.##  
# #-#W#H#A#T#?# #B#R#O#K#E# #U#P#?# #W#H#O# #I#S# #H#E#?##  
# #-#H#e# #i#s#.#.#.#F#.#.#i#.#n#.#n##  
# #-#F#I#N#N#?# #T#H#E# #O#N#E# #T#H#A#T# #I# #T#R#U#S#T#E#D# #T#O# #P#R#O#T#E#C#T# #T#H#E# #L#A#N#D# #O#F# #O#O#O# #W#H#E#N# #I# #L#E#F#T#?# #W#H#Y#?##  
# #-#I# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #d#o#n#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #t#a#l#k# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#i#s#,# #J#o#h#n#.#.#.##  
# #-#F#i#n#e#.# #T#h#e#n# #i# #w#i#l#l# #a#s#k# #F#i#n#n#.##  
# #-#N#o#,# #J#o#h#n#.#.#.##  
# #-#I#t#'#s# #m#y# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#i#b#i#l#i#t#y#,# #F#P#.# #I# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #g#o#t#t#a# #g#o#.##  
#H#e# #i#m#m#e#d#i#a#t#e#l#y# #t#e#l#e#p#o#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #t#r#e#e# #h#o#u#s#e#,# #w#h#e#r#e# #P#B#,# #F#i#n#n# #a#n#d# #J#a#k#e# #a#t#.# #T#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #h#e# #s#a#w# #i#s# #P#B#.##  
# #-#B#u#b#b#l#e#g#u#m#?# #W#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#o#i#n#g# #h#e#r#e#?# #J#o#h#n# #a#s#k#e#d##  
# #-#J#o#h#n#?# #Y#o#u# #b#a#c#k#!# #I#'#v#e# #r#e#c#e#i#v#e#d# #t#h#e# #n#e#w#s# #t#h#a#t# #S#c#r#i#n#e# #g#a#v#e# #u#p# #t#o# #i#n#v#a#d#e# #o#u#r# #p#l#a#n#e#t#.##  
# #-#Y#e#a#h#,# #I# #s#u#c#c#e#s#f#u#l#l#y# #c#o#n#v#i#n#c#i#n#g# #t#h#e#m#.##  
# #-#F#i#n#n# #a#n#d# #J#a#k#e# #a#r#e# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s#.##  
# #-#T#H#E#Y# #A#R#E# #Y#O#U#R# #F#R#I#E#N#D#S#?##  
# #-#W#h#o# #i#s# #h#e#?# #F#i#n#n# #a#s#k#e#d##  
# #-#H#e#'#s# #a# #s#c#i#e#n#t#i#s#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #U#l#t#i#m#a#t#e# #W#i#z#a#r#d#.# #P#B# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d#.##  
# #-#Y#o#u# #m#e#a#n# #h#e#'#s# #a# #C#o#u#n#c#i#l#o#r#?##  
# #-#Y#e#s#,# #I# #a#m#.# #J#o#h#n# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d#.# #A#n#d# #a#l#s#o# #a# #h#u#m#a#n#.##  
# #-#W#O#A#H#.# #U# #M#E#A#N# #T#H#A#T# #T#H#E#R#E# #A#R#E# #O#T#H#E#R# #H#U#M#A#N#S# #L#I#V#I#N#G# #O#N# #O#O#O#?##  
# #-#U#h# #y#e#a#h#,# #t#h#e#y# #a#r#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #i#n# #H#u#m#a#n# #K#i#n#g#d#o#m#,# #5#0# #m#i#l#e#s# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#r#e#.# #I# #f#o#r#g#o#t# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #P#B# #w#h#e#n# #i# #l#e#f#t#.##  
# #-#W#h#y# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #h#e#r#e# #a#n#y#w#a#y#?# #P#B# #a#s#k#e#d##  
# #-#I#'#m# #h#e#r#e# #t#o# #a#s#k#e#d# #F#i#n#n# #a#b#o#u#t# #F#P#.##  
# #-#Y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #F#P#?# #P#B# #a#s#k#e#d##  
# #-#U#h# #y#e#a#h#.# #S#h#e#'#s# #m#y# #a#d#o#p#t#i#v#e# #s#i#s#t#e#r#.# #D#i#d#n#t# #I# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u#?##  
#P#B#,# #J#a#k#e#,# #F#i#n#n# #i#s# #s#u#p#r#i#s#e#d#.# #H#o#w# #c#o#u#l#d# #T#h#e# #U#l#t#i#m#a#t#e# #W#i#z#a#r#d# #i#s# #F#i#n#n#'#s# #e#x#-#g#i#r#l#f#r#i#e#n#d#'#s# #a#d#o#p#t#i#v#e# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#.# #F#i#n#n# #t#h#i#n#k#s# #h#e#'#s# #i#n# #a# #b#i#g# #t#r#o#u#b#l#e#.##  
# #-#N#o#,# #y#o#u# #d#i#d#n#t# #t#e#l#l# #m#e#.# #P#B# #a#s#k#e#d#.##  
#J#o#h#n# #s#i#g#h#e#d##  
# #-#O#h#,# #m#y# #a#g#e#.# #L#i#v#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #1#0#2#0# #y#e#a#r#s# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #m#a#k#e# #m#e# #h#a#v#e# #a#b#s#e#n#t#-#m#i#n#d#e#d#.##  
# #-#T#e#l#l# #u#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #i#t#.##  
# #-#S#u#r#e##  
#5# #Y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o#,# #I# #w#a#s# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #e#n#j#o#y#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #b#e#a#u#t#y# #o#f# #n#a#t#u#r#e# #a#n#d# #e#a#t#i#n#g# #h#a#m#b#u#r#g#e#r#s#,# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #I#'#m# #c#r#a#z#y# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e#m#.# #T#h#e#n# #i# #t#o#o#k# #o#u#t# #m#y# #c#h#e#c#k#l#i#s#t#.#I# #h#a#v#e# #e#x#p#l#o#r#e#d# #a#l#l# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m#s# #i#n##  
#T#h#e# #L#a#n#d# #o#f# #O#o#o#,# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #F#i#r#e# #K#i#n#g#d#o#m#.#I# #s#a#i#d# #t#o# #m#y# #s#e#l#f#:#"#O#k#,# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#i#s#,# #y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #h#u#m#a#n# #t#o# #e#s#p#l#o#r#e# #a#l#l# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m#s#.#"#I# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#d# ##  
#e#v#e#r#t#h#i#n#g#:# #i#n#v#i#s#i#b#l#e# #f#l#a#m#e# #s#h#i#e#l#d#,# #b#a#c#k#p#a#c#k#,# #f#i#r#e#-#p#r#o#o#f#e#d# #h#a#m#b#u#r#g#e#r#s#.#.#.#I# #w#a#s# #e#x#c#i#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #k#n#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#i#s# #t#r#i#p# #w#i#l#l# #a#d#d# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #t#o# #m#y# #"#c#a#r#i#n#g# #l#i#s#t#"#.##  
# #-#H#e#y#.##  
# #-#W#h#a#t#'#s# #y#o#u#r# #p#u#r#p#o#s#e# #h#e#r#e#?# #T#h#e# #F#l#a#m#e# #g#u#a#r#d# #a#s#k#e#d#.##  
# #-#I#m# #a#n# #a#d#v#e#n#t#u#r#e#r#.##  
# #-#O#h#,# #c#o#m#e# #i#n#.##  
#T#h#e# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m# #w#a#s# #h#o#t#,# #f#u#l#l# #o#f# #l#a#v#a# #a#n#d# #w#e#i#r#d# #c#o#s#t#u#m#e#s#.# #O#t#h#e#r# #t#h#a#n# #t#h#a#t#,# #t#h#i#s# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m# #i#s# #v#e#r#y# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l#.# #L#i#k#e# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #h#e#r#e# #i#s# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #g#o#o#d#,#"#a#l#m#o#s#t#"#.# #T#h#e#n# #i# #m#e#t# #t#h#e# #k#i#n#g#.##  
#I# #h#e#a#r#d# #t#h#a#t# #h#e# #i#s# #v#e#r#y# #e#v#i#l# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #e#v#i#l# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#.# #T#h#e#n# #i# #s#a#w# #h#e#r#.# #S#h#e# #i#s# #l#o#c#k#e#d# #i#n# #a# #l#a#n#t#e#r#n#.# #I# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#:#"#T#h#i#s# #i#s# #a#n# #e#x#t#r#e#m#e#l#y# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l# #a#n#d# #c#u#t#e# #g#i#r#.# #H#o#w# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#h#e# #i#s# #e#v#i#l#"#.##  
# #-#H#e#y#,# #W#H#y# #i#s# #s#h#e# #l#o#c#k#e#d#.# #I# #a#s#k#e#d##  
# #-#I#t#s# #a# #s#e#c#r#e#t# #a#n#d# #w#h#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #a#n#y#w#a#y#?# #T#h#e# #k#i#n#g# #a#s#k#e#d#.##  
# #-#I#'#m# #J#o#h#n#.##  
# #-#Y#o#u#'#r#e# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #C#o#u#n#c#i#l#o#r#s#.##  
# #-#Y#e#s#.# #A#n#d# #s#h#e# #d#o#e#s#n#t# #l#o#o#k# #e#v#i#l# #a#t# #a#l#l##  
# #-#O#h# #r#e#a#l#l#y#?# #T#h#e#n# #w#h#y# #d#o#n#t# #y#o#u# #t#a#k#e# #h#e#r# #o#u#t# #f#o#r# #a# #t#r#i#p# #t#h#e#n#?##  
# #-#I#'#d# #l#o#v#e# #t#o#.##  
# #-#O#h# #s#o# #y#o#u# #l#i#k#e# #h#e#r#,# #d#o#n#t# #y#o#u#?##  
# #-#N#o#.# #I# #j#u#s#t# #f#e#e#l# #l#i#k#e# #i#t#s# #n#o#t# #f#a#i#r# #f#o#r# #h#e#r#.##  
#T#h#e#n# #I# #t#o#o#k# #h#e#r# #o#u#t# #f#o#r# #a# #t#r#i#p#.# #S#h#e# #w#a#s# #v#e#r#y# #s#i#l#e#n#t#.# #S#h#e# #h#a#v#e#n#t# #t#a#l#k#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #m#e# #a# #s#i#n#g#l#e# #w#o#r#d#.# #I# #g#u#e#s#s# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #s#h#y#.##  
# #-#H#e#y#,# #F#l#a#m#e# #P#r#i#n#c#e#s#s#,# #a#r# #y#o#u# #a#n#g#r#y# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #l#o#c#k#e#d# #y#o#u# #u#p# #n# #t#h#a#t# #l#a#n#t#e#r#n#?#.# #W#e#l#l#,# #i# #m#e#a#n#,# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #a# #k#i#d#,# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #s#o#c#i#a#l#l#i#z#e#,# #h#a#v#e# #f#u#n#,# #p#l#a#y# #w#i#t#h# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s#.#.#.#B#u#t# #y#o#u# ##  
#d#o#n#t# #h#a#v#e# #t#h#a#t# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #j#o#y#.# #I# #f#e#e#l# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #s#a#d# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e#r#e#'#s# #a# #c#h#i#l#d# #c#a#n#t# #h#a#v#i#n#g# #f#u#n#.##  
# #-#I# #d#o#n#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #k#n#o#w#.#.#.#I# #a#s#k#e#d# #h#i#m# #m#a#n#y# #t#i#m#e#s# #b#u#t# #h#e# #d#i#d#n#t# #a#n#s#w#e#r#.#.#.##  
# #-#D#o#n#t# #w#o#r#r#y# #P#r#i#n#c#e#s#s#,# #i# #w#i#l#l# #h#e#l#p# #y#o#u# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#t#h# #s#o#m#e# #d#a#y#s#.##  
# #-#R#e#a#l#l#y#?##  
# #-#Y#e#a#h#.# #I# #p#r#o#m#i#s#e#.##  
# #-#T#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u# #J#o#h#n#.# #T#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #v#e#r#y# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #y#o#u#.##  
# #-#I# #d#o#n#t# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d#.# #Y#o#u#r# #d#a#d# #s#a#i#d# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #v#e#r#y# #e#v#i#l#.# #B#u#t# #y#o#u# #d#o#n#t# #l#o#o#k# #e#v#i#l# #a#t# #a#l#l#.##  
# #-#I#m# #e#v#i#l#.# #I# #c#a#n# #s#h#o#w# #y#o#u#.##  
#I# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #s#h#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #s#a#i#d# #t#h#a#t#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#e#n#t#e#n#c#e#,# #s#h#e# #i#m#m#e#d#i#a#t#e#l#y# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #f#i#r#e# #g#i#a#n#t#s# #a#n#d# #b#u#r#n#t# #t#h#e# #w#h#o#l#e# #n#e#a#r#b#y# #m#a#r#k#e#t#.# #F#o#r#t#u#n#a#t#e#l#y#,# #I# #w#a#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #t#o# #s#t#o#p# #h#e#r#.##  
# #-#S#e#e# #J#o#h#n#,# #I#'#m# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #e#v#i#l##  
# #-#Y#e#a#h#.#.#.#B#u#t# #I# #w#i#l#l# #t#r#y# #t#o# #t#r#a#i#n# #y#o#u##  
# #-#T#h#a#t#s# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #i#m#p#o#s#s#i#b#l#e#.##  
# #-#D#o#n#t# #w#o#r#r#y#,# #I# #w#i#l#l# #t#r#y# #m#y# #b#e#s#t#.##  
# #-#O#h# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #d#a#w#n#.# #L#e#t#s# #g#o# #b#a#c#k# #o#r# #m#y# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #w#i#l#l# #t#a#k#e# #m#e# #b#a#c#k#.##  
#T#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #a#n#d# #I# #t#e#l#e#p#o#r#t#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #k#i#n#g#d#o#m#.##  
# #-#I#s# #s#h#e# #e#v#i#l# #J#o#h#n#?# #T#h#e# #k#i#n#g# #l#a#u#g#h#e#d##  
# #-#Y#e#a#h# #y#o#u# #w#a#s# #r#i#g#h#t#.##  
# #-#H#a#.# #T#O#l#d# #y#a#.##  
#W#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s# #s#l#e#p#t#,# #I# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #a#d#o#p#t# #t#h#e# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s#.##  
# #-#H#e#y# #F#l#a#m#e# #K#i#n#g#.##  
# #-#W#h#a#t##  
# #-#I# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #a#d#o#p#t# #y#o#u#r# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #a#s# #m#y# #s#i#s#t#e#r#.##  
# #-#W#h#y##  
# #-#I# #f#e#e#l# #s#o#r#r#y# #f#o#r# #h#e#r#.##  
# #-#Y#o#u# #c#a#n# #b#e# #h#e#r# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#n#t# #c#h#a#n#g#e# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g#,# #J#o#h#n#a#t#h#a#n#.##  
# #-#Y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #s#e#e#.# #N#o#w#,# #c#a#n# #I# #t#a#k#e# #h#e#r# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #m#y# #h#o#u#s#e#?##  
# #-#N#o#,# #O#n#l#y# #a#n# #e#v#i#l# #b#o#y#f#r#i#e#n#d# #c#a#n# #t#a#k#e# #h#e#r#.##  
# #-#W#h#a#t#?# #r#e#a#l#l#y#?# #S#o# #n#o#w# #i# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #h#e#r#e# #w#h#e#n#e#v#e#r# #I# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #v#i#s#i#t# #h#e#r#?##  
# #-#Y#o#u# #c#a#n#t# #t#a#k#e# #h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u#,# #J#o#h#n#,# #s#i#n#c#e# #s#h#e# #h#a#v#e#n#t# #g#o#t# #a# #b#o#y#f#r#i#e#n#d# #y#e#t#.##  
# #-#F#i#n#e# #t#h#e#n#.##  
#A# #f#e#w# #d#a#y#s# #l#a#t#e#r#,# #I#'#m# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#d# #t#o# #g#o# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #S#c#r#i#n#e#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e#'#s# #o#n#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #t#o# #d#o#.##  
# #-#H#e#y# #P#r#i#n#c#e#s#s#.##  
# #-#H#e#y# #J#o#h#n##  
# #-#I#'#m# #g#o#t#t#a# #g#o# #t#o# #a# #f#a#r# #p#l#a#c#e# #t#o# #k#e#e#p# #t#h#i#s# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #s#a#f#e#.# #I#t# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #a# #l#o#n#g# #t#r#i#p#.##  
# #-#I# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d#.##  
# #-#I# #g#l#a#d# #y#o#u# #d#o##  
# #-#A#n#d# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #1# #t#h#i#n#g#:# #"#Y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #b#e# #m#y# #e#x#t#r#e#m#e#l#y# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l#,# #c#u#t#e#,# #p#a#s#s#i#o#n#a#t#e# #a#n#d# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #b#i#t# #o#f# #e#v#i#l# #s#i#s#t#e#r#"#.##  
# #-#O#k# #J#o#h#n#,# #I# #w#i#l#l##  
#A#n#d# #t#h#a#t#s# #h#o#w# #s#h#e#'#s# #m#y# #a#d#o#p#t#i#v#e# #s#i#s#t#e#r#.##  
# #_#A#n#d# #i# #s#t#i#l#l# #d#o#n#t# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#y# #F#i#n#n# #b#r#e#a#k# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #F#P#.# #J#o#h#n# #s#a#i#d##  
#A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t#,# #h#e# #i#m#m#e#d#i#a#t#e#l#y# #p#o#i#n#t#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #f#i#n#g#e#r# #t#o#w#w#a#r#d#s# #F#i#n#n#'#s# #b#r#a#i#n#.# #M#a#k#i#n#g# #a# #g#o#o#e#y#-#a#i#r# #f#l#o#w# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #e#a#r# #a#n#d# #e#n#t#e#r# #J#o#h#n#'#s#,##  
# #-#A#R#E# #Y#O#U# #S#U#C#K#I#N#G# #M#Y# #S#O#U#L#?# #F#i#n#n# #s#c#r#e#a#m#.##  
# #-#N#o#,# #i#'#m# #j#u#s#t# #d#u#p#l#i#c#a#t#e# #y#o#u#r# #m#e#m#o#r#y# #s#o# #t#h#a#t# #i# #c#a#n# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d#.##  
#A# #m#i#n#u#t#e# #p#a#s#s#e#d#.##  
# #-#S#o# #t#h#a#t#s# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d#,# #d#r#e#a#m#s# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d#,# #b#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #t#i#m#e#,# #h#i#s# #d#r#e#a#m# #a#r#e# #s#l#i#g#h#t#l#y# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #f#r#o#m# #w#h#a#t# #i# #k#n#o#w#.##  
# #-#T#h#a#t#s# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d#.#.#.# #F#i#n#n# #s#a#d#l#y# #s#a#i#d#.##  
# #-#I#t#'#s# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #d#a#r#k# #n#o#w#.##  
# #-#I#'#d# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #g#e#t# #g#o#i#n#g#.##  
# #-#G#o#o#d#b#y#e# #J#o#h#n#.# #J#a#k#e#,# #P#B# #a#n#d# #F#i#n#n# #s#a#i#d##  
# #-#B#y#e# #y#o#u# #g#u#y#s#.##  
#A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t#,# #J#o#h#n# #f#l#e#w# #a#w#a#y#.# #H#e# #l#a#n#d#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #e#m#p#t#y# #a#r#e#a#.# #H#e# #g#e#t# #a# #r#e#m#o#t#e# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#s# #p#o#c#k#e#t# #t#h#e#n# #p#r#e#s#s#s#e#d# #t#h#e# #"#r#i#s#e#"# #b#u#t#t#o#n#.# #T#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #s#h#a#k#e#n#,# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #a# #a#n# #e#a#r#t#h#w#a#k#e#.# #A##  
#h#o#u#s#e# #r#o#s#e# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#.# #I#t# #i#s# #v#e#r#y# #b#i#g#,# #m#o#d#e#r#n#.##  
# #-#H#o#m#e# #s#w#e#e#t# #h#o#m#e##  
#H#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #h#o#u#s#e# #a#n#d# #s#a#t# #o#n# #h#i#s# #b#e#n#c#h##

##

##

##

##  
# 


End file.
